Antifairly oddparents
by GirTheCrazyOne
Summary: What if the anti-fairies won the right to have godchildren? This is my idea of how it would be. DONE! :
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! This is my very first attempt at writing at fanfiction. Now, before you read, I would like to say ''SORRY'' if there are many mistakes, I still haven't figured out completely how this works.. Oh well. Oh, and please no flaming, just write calm if you don't like it, and maybe even tell me what you think I'm doing wrong! That way I can improve. Thank you! :)  
>Here goes! Hope you enjoy!<em>

Chapter 1

''What if we for once won the yearly baking competition?'' Asked Anti-Cosmo himself. ''Would it be such a sin? For the anti-fairies to finally get something they have craved for so many thousand years? I THINK NOT!'' He threw a dart at a picture of Jorgen, and quietly growled for himself.  
>''Hon? What are you doing?'' Anti-Wanda came from the kitchen with a sandwich between her toes.<br>''Nothing, dear, just thinking about.. you know.'' He replied angrily.  
>''OOOOOH! I know! That thing about how we anti-fairies never get what we want because the fairies do? Is it that again? 'Cause I understand it. I really do!'' She took a bite of her sandwich, and accidentally bit her toe. She screamed in pain, and after a rapid pain-dance, she had managed to spread sandwich all over the place, smashed a few windows, and broke a valuable vase.<br>''Go to bed dear. Its getting late. I'll clean up. I need to think anyway.'' Anti-Cosmo dried some mayonnaise off his forehead, and brushed some torn-apart bread off his shirt. He didn't even get mad at her. She always did things like this. She created a bit of excitement in his mentally tiring life.  
>Anti-Wanda went to bed, while Anti-Cosmo stayed up for a long while. He couldn't possible go sleeping now, when he had big plans to make. He sat at the writing desk, working on some drawings he had made of how the human-children should look under the anti-fairies audience.<br>''Yes, if we added some black eyeliner here, and a skull instead of a butterfly.. No, a skull on this one seems like she tries to be something she's not.. A spider would be better!'' With a swing of his black staff, the skull was replaced with a red-eyed spider. He hold up the drawing, admiring his work. ''Much better. Now, who's next?'' He froze at the sight of the way to familiar pink-hatted boy. ''Timothy Turner. What a surprise. Its always you who ruin it all, isn't it?'' He looked at the picture in anger. That boy! Always there to ruin everything. The temper to protect what he loves with his life, the stupidity to listen to his godparents, the ability too keep his fairies for over an year, and big beaver-like teeth that made him special. He was constantly being let down by his parents, always being rejected by the love of his life, being stalked by a crazy maniac every day (Yeah, he knew Toothie. He drew her last week. She looked pretty good in black), an evil babysitter there still hung around because of his parents stupidity.. It was only fair that he got godparents. Not only one but now three! It shouldn't even be possible for a fairy to give birth. But he saw that his godparents wanted it so bad, he made the wish, and wasted time, effort and even his life to protect Cosmo during his pregnancy.  
>Anti-Cosmo realized that he had just praised Timothy, instead of explaining the bad things about him. What a funny fact. Maybe this Timothy weren't that bad at all. Anti-Cosmo thought about it for a second. If Mother Nature declared the anti-fairies for winners at the baking contest, the human-children would be under their audience. He would simply have to bake a cake, better than that Nana Boom Booms brownies. But that recipe always won. And he couldn't win the world games, even when cheating. The only reasonable thing was to make a cake. Easy!<br>He thought a lot about it, to make a plan. He maybe thought for hours, while drawing Timmy.

That was when an evil smirk appeared on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Timmy turned over in his bed. He wriggled like he was in pain. A nightmare took form in his head. He was standing in his backyard, with Poof playing in the sand, Cosmo and Wanda by his side. Timmy felt happy, and ran towards them. But, somehow, even if he ran as fast as he could, he didn't reach them. The kept getting further and further away. Timmy stopped, to see what was going on. Something was behind him. He couldn't see it, hear it, or smell it. He could _feel _it. He even felt the way too big smirk appearing on its face. He slowly turned around, and stared into a pair of big glowing green eyes. The seemed familiar, but he felt that they did not belong to anyone he knew – of his friends, that is. The smiling mouth revealed two sharp fangs. ''You're miiine!''  
>''GAH!'' Timmy woke up with a scream. Sweat was pouring down his back.<br>''TIMMY! What's going on?'' Wanda yelled, and suddenly was standing in front of him, dressed like a ninja. Cosmo was beside her, like a big green guarding dog, growling loudly. Poof were still sleeping in the goldfish-bowl. Apparently, babies had a hard time waking up.  
>''Guys, its fine, just a bad dream. Relax.'' Timmy answered.<br>They both poofed back to normal. ''Man, Timmy. You gave us a scare! Don't just scream like that!'' Cosmo said.  
>''Well, what did you dream of, that were so scary?'' Wanda asked.<br>Timmy explained the dream, how the got further away, the green eyes, and the voice saying 'You're mine'.  
>Wanda and Cosmo shared a knowing look. ''Well, goodnight Timmy. Sleep tight!'' Wanda said.<br>They then hurried inside the fishing bowl, and took Poof with them inside the castle. They slammed the door.

Timmy sighed ''I hate when they don't explain things!'' After a while, he fell back into the sleep, and the nightmares continued. He turned and kicked, this time, the scary green-eyed thing got him between its claws.  
>Timmy didn't wake this time, he just continued kicking, and wriggling, he even fell off his bed. He didn't notice. He were too busy trying to get away.<br>Outside, a black figure with glowing green eyes, were silently opening the window. A smirk grew on his face. Not evil, just a regular, knowing smirk. He floated inside the room, looking around for any kind of security-thing. Didn't seem so. His godparents really did a bad job protecting their godson, from exactly things like this.  
>Anti-Cosmo bent down, and gently lifted Timmy back to his bed, and swung his staff. The carpet medially covered the boy with pleasant warmth. But the nightmares continued, he could tell. He looked at the closed castle door in disgust. Leaving their godson to the claws of the nightmares. What godparents! Anti-Cosmo was about to do something he had never done before. He were used to giving children nightmares, but taking them away? Never. But, one of the first rules of the fairies stupid 'da Rules' book, is about protecting their child. ''Oh, well. Once must be the first.'' He whispered to himself, and gently let his hand cross Timmy's forehead. Now Timmy was screaming.<br>''OH MY GOD, NOO! GAAAAH! HEEELP! MAKE THIS PAIN STOP!''  
>Anti-Cosmo looked shocked at the boy, and quickly made a silent box appear around the fishbowl. Now they would never hear his terrible screams.<br>Timmy just continued screaming. Anti-Cosmo looked disappointed. He were not capable of removing pain, only giving it. Just as always.  
>''THE MONSTER IS HERE! HE WANTS TO EAT ME! AAAH! Wait! Don't leave me here!'' Timmy kicked of his carpet.<br>Anti-Cosmo have had enough. He put his staff against Timmy's forehead, and closed his eyes. Once he opened them again, he was standing in a jungle. Above him were Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. They were laughing evilly ''Have fun with your new friend, Timmy!'' They yelled, and flew on.  
>Anti-Cosmo saw Timmy come running. He hid behind a bush, and watched Timmy run past, screaming. Behind him were a big black monster. It was liquid-like, and had big green eyes, and a mouth full of big sharp teeth. Anti-Cosmo sighed. He had always been the master in the nightmare-creation class.<br>He floated after Timmy, realizing that this was perfect. Another plan quickly took form in his head. He easily made it to Timmy, there were still running for his life. Anti-Cosmo grabbed him under the arms, and pulled him up in the air.  
>''Whoa.. Thanks Cosmo..WHAH! Fangs? Dark hair? Bat-wings? You're an anti-fairy! And you're the opposite of Cosmo! As if this weren't bad enough! What are you doing here? PUT ME DOWN!'' Timmy yelled.<br>''Its either flying with me to safety, or being eaten by that monster. Your decision!''  
>''But.. Cosmo and Wanda..''<br>''..Is not here! This time, they won't save you. They abandoned you to be eaten. Now, will you fly with me, or get back to running? Make your decision fast. I can't carry us both for much longer.''  
>''But...'' Timmy looked sad. ''Fine..''<p>

Anti-Cosmo took Timmy to a mountain nearby, and put him down. He sat on the floor. ''Well, that took a lot of energy!'' He panted.  
>''Why did you save me?'' Timmy looked skeptical.<br>Anti-Cosmo had not seen that question coming. But thinking about it, Timothy only thought this was a dream. He could say anything he wanted, without it sounding suspicious.  
>''Well, Timothy, isn't it oblivious? Because I like you!''<br>Timmy looked like he had just been kissed by Vicky. ''You... WHAT?''  
>''I like you! I want to be your godparent!'' Anti-Cosmo smiled happily. Actually, he was telling the truth. He just realized that he actually liked this child.<br>''But I don't want you! I have Cosmo and Wanda! And Poof!''  
>''Who abandoned you to be eaten..? Who laughed at you when you called for help? Who always gets you into trouble?'' Anti-Cosmos smile turned satisfied. He was right, and poor little Timothy knew it.<br>''But, I don't want to be evil!'' Timmy said.  
>Just by saying the disadvantages of it, he already is considering it! This is just to proof for himself that he is doing the right thing. ''You really don't have to either. Your life will carry on normally, except for the fact that I will be with you instead of them.'' Anti-Cosmo pointed at the opposite rock, where Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were having a big delicious lunch <em>– without you, Timothy<em>. Anti-Cosmo made that thought appear with Timmy. He looked hurt.  
>''But is it even possible..? I mean, Jorgen..''<br>''Don't worry about that stupid muscle-bound. He will have nothing to say, if this goes the proper way.'' Anti-Cosmo looked at Timmy.  
>''What are you getting at?'' Timmy said.<br>Anti-Cosmo smiled wider. ''I need the recipe in your head. Nana Boom Boom is making those brownies every year at the baking competition – do you remember? The one where fairies and anti-fairies battle for the right to have godchildren?''  
>''Yes and.. you're not going to use that creepy octopus-thing, right?'' Timmy said, and covered his ears.<br>Anti-Cosmo laughed. ''No, fear not, my child, I have a complete pain-free way. Come closer, and I'll tell you.''  
>Timmy bent closer. As Anti-Cosmo waved him nearer, curiosity took over, and Timothy went closer. ''Make the wish.'' Anti-Cosmo said.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anti-Cosmo got out of Timmy's dream right after he got hold of the recipe. He smiled satisfied. ''And a bit of troll-scales..'' he mumbled. Timmy were fast asleep. Still nightmares, it seemed like.  
>''Wait.. don't leave me! Its coming over the cliff!''<br>Anti-Cosmo tried one more time to remove the nightmares. He gently pressed his hand against Timmy's forehead, and focused all he could. After a short while, a smile appeared at Timmy's face.  
>Anti-Cosmo sighed. It was hard being good, but Timmy's screams would probably wake up Wanda and Cosmo, and he weren't interested at being caught in the act. So he took away the silent-bubble around the fishbowl, and flew out of the window.<p>

And I'm standing here, at the fairy vs anti-fairy baking contest! Once again, the fairies have chosen to use the amazing nana Boom Boom brownies for the challenge. But, for the anti-fairies, what's it gonna be?'' The fairy reporter had her big fake smile on. It looked disgusting, Anti-Cosmo thought.  
>Anti-Cosmo looked better-knowing at Jorgen and nana Boom Boom. They looked so-o-o satisfied, as if they had already won. Wanda whispered something to Cosmo, who giggled, and looked over at Anti-Wanda, who was holding the anti-fairies key to have god-children. He smirked. ''Now, my dear, just show them our amazing brownies.''<br>Mother Nature had just finished her plate of nana Boom Boom's brownies. She licked the plate, and looked at Anti-Wanda.  
>Anti-Wanda miraculously got the brownies sat perfect at the table, and Mother Nature took a careful bite. Then one more. Another one. At the end, she were eating the brownies like it was for her life. ''MOORE!'' She roared, but got control over herself.<br>All of the fairies gasped, and started whispering. ''What if the anti's win?'' Someone whispered nervously.  
>''Well, for a change, the anti-fairies made a better cake than nana Boom Boom!'' Even Mother Nature gasped now. ''I pronounce the winner – the anti-fairies!'' She yelled, causing most fairies faint, and the anti-fairies cheer, some made an evil laughter.<br>Timmy made big eyes. He didn't think that Anti-Cosmo actually got the recipe. It had only been a nightmare! He looked at Wanda and Cosmo and Poof. They all looked terrified. They caught Timmy's eyes, and hurried to him, and hugged him tightly.  
>''Timmy, oh Timmy!'' Wanda cried. ''I don't understand! We.. we're being separated!''<br>''Poof poof! Ti-my!'' Poof also cried a bit.  
>''Whats going on?'' Cosmo asked. ''I don't want to go away from Timmy! Don't say things like that, Wanda!''<br>''SILENCE!'' Jorgen roared. No one disobeyed him. ''The anti-fairies won. Then we can't do anything fairies. EVERYONE! Find your anti-self. Afterwords, get your godchildren here. Tell them everything. NOW!''  
>Anti-Cosmo floated at Timmy, but Wanda were suddenly blocking the way. ''If you do anything bad to Timmy, I swear I'm gonna..!'' She growled, and pointed angrily at him.<br>Anti-Cosmo smiled. ''Don't worry,'' he looked over Wanda's shoulder, his eyes burning themselves into Timmy's. ''We're gonna take good care of dear Timothy.''  
>''We sure are!'' Anti-Wanda appeared in front of Timmy. ''You look so much better than Foop! And I bet you wont run away, like he did! 'Cause you can't fly!'' She laughed, and poked his shoulders.<br>Cosmo suddenly came flewing and tackled Anti-Wanda. ''Back off, you stinking' pile of disgust!'' Shortly after, Anti-Wanda and Cosmo were fighting.

After a short while, everyone stood on a line in front of each other. The anti-fairies across the fairies and their godchildren. The children looked terrified, the fairies looked sad, and the anti-fairies looked satisfied, mixed with evil.  
>Jorgen and anti-Jorgen stood at the end of both lines, facing each other from the bottoms. They then clashed their staffs to the ground. A big explosion followed, blinding everyone. First a white light, there turned darker and darker, until it looked like it were alive. The dark light covered all of the godchildren, and lifted them off the ground. The fairies screamed in fear for their godchildren to get hurt. The light leaded the children towards the anti-fairies.<br>Timmy stared back at Cosmo and Wanda and Poof. They were his family! What had he done? He started wriggling and fighting against the dark light, mostly of the other children followed his example. But it was no use, they still went closer to the anti-fairies.  
>All of the anti-fairies raised their wands, and another black light appeared, covering them. The the floated, covered in the black light, towards the children, who screamed in fear. Then, the black lights rambled into each other, and another explosion came up. This time, everyone got spread out everywhere. The anti-fairies landed hard on the ground, holding their new godchildren closely to their chests. All of the children fainted, even Timmy. The black light fated, and at the end, only a small stribe of black light were between the children and the anti-fairies.<br>The fairies saw it all with a great look of horror on their face. The anti-fairies laughed. Now they finally had something they wanted! Anti-Cosmo looked down at Timmy, lying on his chest, clearly fainted, not asleep. The shock, connection, and everything, must have been hard for the boy. After all, he only just turned 13. The oldest godchild ever to be.  
>''TIMMY!'' Wanda and Cosmos voice roared through the stadium. They ran towards Timmy, but as soon as they reached out for him, the were hit by a beam of black light, and roughly slammed to the ground.<br>Anti-Cosmo laughed. ''It's no use, fairies!'' He said, noticing other fairies do the same trick. ''The children is under _our _audience now. You will only get hurt, trying to get them back. ''  
>Wanda glared at Anti-Cosmo with a killing look. ''JORGEN! WHAT HAPPENED?'' She yelled.<br>''I.. I don't know!'' He replied. Even Jorgen looked scared under Wanda's killing look.  
>Anti-Cosmo looked at her, smiling at her anger. Cosmo still didn't get a thing, and were picking his nose. Disgusting creature. ''When a godchild and a fairy are put together, some of the fairy-magic runs through the godchildren, so that the godparents are able to grant wishes to exactly that child. But, the fairy 'connection' is harmless, passive, and the children doesn't even fell it. As for the anti-fairies, we are the exact opposite of everything you are, meaning our connection with the children is dangerous, aggressive and will be felt. But, fear not for the children. After a short recover, they will be just fine.''<br>Cosmo were finally seeming to get what was going on. ''Are.. are we losing Timmy?'' He asked nervously.  
>''No, of course not. You will just never be able to come near him again. Anti-fairy magic is rather permanent, and the mark will remain in the godchildren forever, even after our depart. Now, tally-ho friends, I will be going home now.'' Then he poofed himself, Anti-Wanda, and Timmy, away.<br>Wanda fell to the ground. Cosmo tried to comfort her. ''We will set things right. Timmy always has got a solution for every problem he has run into over the past years.''  
>''DIDN'T YOU LISTEN?'' Wanda roared, and grabbed his shirt. ''We will never be able to go near our godchildren again! Not unless we want to get fried by black magic! You all saw what happened. That was just a demonstration. Think about how bad it will be when the children are awake! 'Aggressive' remember!'' She poofed herself away, before seeing all of the others cry. She could not bear it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''Wake up, Timothy.''  
>Timmy slowly opened his eyes, and were relieved too look into a pair of well known green eyes. ''Cosmo, what a nightmare I had! Anti-Cosmo had got hold of the recipe, and won the baking contest! All of us godchildren were then connected to the anti-fairies!''<br>''I know, Timothy. But it wasn't a nightmare.'' He smiled.  
>Timmy realized that he didn't recognize the bed he laid on. And now, the green eyes seemed more like the monster from his dreams, than the friendly, stupid Cosmo. And if everything happened in the real world, that would mean.. ''You're Anti-Cosmo!''<br>''Yeah, I get that a lot.'' He backed away, letting Timmy see his full appearance. He couldn't help but laugh at Timmy's confused look. Those empty eyes.. he looked like he had a smaller brain than a dog!  
>''But.. What happened to Wanda, Cosmo and Poof? Where am I? How did you anti-fairies win?'' Timmy almost stumbled over his own words.<br>''First: I have no idea where Cosmo and co. went. Second: You are at my castle, in anti-fairy world. Third: Do you remember your dream, where I saved you from the monster? There where I asked you to make the wish? You made the wish, and I granted it. The recipe came out of your head, and into mine. That was what you wished for. I improved the recipe by adding chocolate pieces. Mother Nature loves chocolate.''  
>Timmy sat with his mouth wide open. ''So.. now you're my godfather?'' He whispered.<br>''So it seems. And my beloved wife will be your godmother. Foop ran away from home to take over some planet, so we wont be seeing much to him. Now, it's a rough change for the body, to suddenly be filled with black magic, so you should get some sleep and..''  
>''Hold on a second! What do you mean, 'filled with black magic'?''<br>''I mean that we are now connected, meaning that some of mine and Anti-Wanda's magic runs through your body. That's what enables us to grant wishes. The magic in you will tell my wand exactly what you want, and give it to you. That how it works. Night-night!'' He slammed the door behind him.  
>Timmy stared at the door, surprised, in pain, confusion and anger. ''It my fault!'' He cried. ''I thought it was just a dream! But I was wrong.. Wrong.. AGAIN!'' He threw his pillow at the door. It felt good. He wanted to destroy more. He picked up a chair that stood near the bed. ''He have probably sat here, staring at me while I was unconscious!'' Timmy threw the chair against the wall, but it didn't break. Timmy began tearing it to pieces. He cut his hands on the wood, some blood dripped on the floor, but he didn't care. He had to get all of the anger out. It was like a physical <em>need. <em>

''Honey, come and look!'' Anti-Wanda sat in front of a crystal. Timmy were shown in it. ''He is tearing his room to pieces!''

''Good, good. That's a part of the full connection. First, aggressive behavior.''  
>''What are you talking about, hon?'' Anti-Wanda looked confused – more than usual, that is.<br>''I have done research of this, secretly, for a thousand years. This is how the children would react to black magic. As I said, it would be felt. It creates some sort of _need _to behave like this. It will pass after a short while.''  
>As true as it were said, Timmy stopped destroying the room. He looked around for a bit, realizing what he had done. He smiled at his 'work'. It had felt really good. He came to think about his parents and godparents. How he missed them! He tried to focus, but it was no use. The tears came quickly, and soon the floor was wet. He collapsed, and was in fetal possession Cramps came, and white foam came out of his mouth. His eyes flickered around the room.<br>Anti-Cosmo and Wanda appeared in front of him. ''Oh my goodness, he's hideous!'' Anti-Wanda screamed.  
>''Nhoo.. Gho awaay-pphhh!'' Timmy gurgled. The foam turned black.<br>''What the hell.. HONEY! Get some anti-medicine from the bathroom!'' Anti-Cosmo yelled.  
>''What is that?'' Anti-Wanda asked.<br>''Dammit, the purple stuff in a black bottle!'' He held Timmy's head against his chest, the black stuff covering his shirt. ''This weren't suppose to happen..'' He said.  
>''Whell, itt diid!'' Timmy growled, foam pouring out of his mouth.<br>Anti-Wanda came back, holding a black bottle proudly. ''I found it!''  
>''Give it here, hurry!'' He snatched the bottle, opened it up, and forced it into Timmy's mouth. ''Drink you idiot!'' He snarled, as Timmy refused.<br>Timmy could as well had screamed. The thick liquid burned like acid down his throat, it tasted like a skunk smells, and it was a disgusting feeling to swallow it.  
>''Keep drinking, its almost empty!'' Anti-Cosmo said.<br>Timmy looked at him with begging eyes. _''Not more. I cant do it!'' _they said.  
>''Isn't it enough now? He have had a rough day.'' Anti-Wanda said, and laid a hand on Anti-Cosmo's shoulder. She actually reminded Timmy of Wanda a bit – protective.<br>''No! He has to drink it all. Otherwise, it will just kill him.'' He replied, with a glare on Timmy.  
>At that note, Timmy kept drinking. It seemed like there had gone 100 years, as he finished it. But, the foam stopped, the cramps went away, and his eyes turned normal.<br>''But.. Why did this happen?'' Anti-Wanda asked.  
>''I don't know! Timothy's reactions are far more worse than anything I could have expected.''<p>

Timmy pushed Anti-Cosmo away. ''What happened?'' He yelled.  
>''I have never seen anything like it! I thought black magic was permanent! But your body actually tried to reject it. That's why the foam turned black. The black magic were coming out of your mouth! Good thing I always have some anti-medicine not far from me. It stopped your body from rejecting the black magic.''<br>''It did.. WHAT!'' Timmy throwed himself at Anti-Cosmo, and knocked him to the ground. His fingers went around his throat. ''Why did you stop it? I don't even want black magic in me!'' He roared.  
>Anti-Cosmo laughed. ''Its no use strangling me. I have no need of breathing.'' He poofed himself out of Timmy grab, and were then beside him.<p>

''Anyone hungry?'' Anti-Wanda asked.  
>Timmy threw a torn-apart pillow at her. ''NO!''<br>''Alright! Stew it is!'' She poofed herself to the kitchen.  
>''Now, Timmy, what do you want to do?'' Anti-Cosmo asked, as if the whole affair never happened.<br>''Making my body reject the black magic again, get my fairies back, go home.. I don't know, take a pick!'' He snarled.  
>''Wow, you really hate me, don't you?'' Anti-Cosmo asked. ''Listen Timothy, we are going to spend time together for a long time, at least until the next baking competition. Now, are you going to stay mad until that time, and have the worst year of your life, or are you going to at least try to get along with us? It's only a year – maybe.''<br>Timmy thought about it. ''But I have no reason to trust you! I have no reason to make friends with you, or even try to! Give me one good reason, and I'll reconsider.''  
>Anti-Cosmo smiled. ''Because I'm your godfather.''<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few days went on without any sort of problems. Timmy didn't say much, didn't eat much, and refused to make wishes. He even cleaned his room by himself, and did not let anyone help him. He thought about Cosmo and Wanda and Poof. He missed them. They had always been good to him. Anti-Cosmo had also been good to him the past few days, funny enough. Anti-Wanda reminded a lot of Cosmo, and she always did something stupid, like Cosmo would have done. He couldn't help but laugh when she did. But he immediately stopped when he saw Anti-Cosmos look when he laughed. _''See, you __**can **__be happy and laugh without your fairies.'' _His eyes seemed to say.  
><em>''Never!'' Timmy's<em> eyes replied. Somehow, he knew Anti-Cosmo knew what he meant.  
>''Hey, look over here boys!'' Called Anti-Wanda from the crystal ball<br>''What is it?'' Timmy and Anti-Cosmo asked at the same time. They went over too look in the crystal ball  
>''You're parents are wondering where you are. The robot we sat up a few days ago is broken. It's stuck somewhere in the woods.'' Anti-Wanda said.<br>''We better head home. I miss my parents anyway.'' Timmy said.  
>''Alright, say the magic words!'' Anti-Cosmo triumphed, and held his wand high. It was glowing, ready to grant a wish.<br>''No! I wont wish it. Just bring me there!'' Timmy said.  
>''Aah, there you are wrong Timothy. If you want to see your parents, you will have to make a wish.''<br>Timmy glared angry at him. ''Fine!'' His voice lowered to a whisper. ''I.. I wish for.. bring.. me home..'' He said. It could barely be heard.  
>''Sorry, come again? I can't hear you.'' Anti-Wanda grinned. She raised her wand as well.<br>''I .. I wish..''  
>''Myessss..?'' Anti-Cosmo smiled triumphing.<br>''DAMMIT! I WISH FOR YOU TO TAKE ME HOME!'' He yelled.

''As you wish!'' Anti-Cosmo and Wanda grinned, and swung their staffs.

Timmy were back at his house. His parents were running all over the place.  
>''You guys better hide. You'll never know when they will brake in.'' Timmy said.<br>Anti-Cosmo and Wanda nodded, and poofed themselves into the fishbowl. Shortly after, Mom and Dad broke through the door. ''TOMMY!'' They yelled.  
>''Hi mom, hi dad.'' Timmy said. Right now, he didn't miss them as much as he thought he did. He thought that after he had been away for several says, they would at least remember his name clearly. They didn't.<br>''Son! Where have you been? We were so worried! Why else should we pay Vicky, if you're not here?'' Dad said.  
>''VICKY is here?'' Timmy yelled.<br>''That's right, twer.. I mean, my little angel!'' Vicky came inside the room.  
>''Dad? I really don't need a babysitter anymore. I'm 13 years old!'' Timmy complained.<br>''Rubbish! Of course you do. By the way, since when did you get piranhas? I thought you had goldfish.'' His mom said.

Timmy froze, and looked over at the fishbowl. Two piranhas were floating in there. It looked so.. unnatural, instead of the three goldfish he used to have.. ''It got them off the internet. They ate the goldfish.'' He said gloomy.

''Oh, um okay!'' She grabbed his dad by the arm. ''We are going to a party down the street. Vicky will be here, so don't worry. BYE!'' They ran to the car, and drove off like satan were after them.  
>''Now, twerp. It's time for you to do your homework!'' Vicky said shortly after they left.<br>''But, I don't have homework.''  
>''Too bad, 'cause I do!'' She laughed evilly, and sat a big pile of books in front of him. ''Have fun!'' She slammed the door behind her, and locked it, as far as Timmy could hear.<br>Anti-Cosmo and Wanda poofed themselves out of the fishbowl.  
>''What a bi...'' Anti-Cosmo covered Anti-Wanda's mouth.<br>''We know.'' He said. ''Why don't you stand up against her?''

''I can't! My parents believe anything she says!''  
>''..so..?'' Anti-Cosmo looked like he didn't care.<br>''Meaning I will get into trouble if I do anything she haven't allowed me to.''  
>''..so? Trouble isn't a bad thing. It's a fun thing!'' Anti-Wanda grabbed one of the books, and started eating it. ''Guess I will get into trouble for eating this!'' She grinned. ''But I'm having fun!''<br>''Did I mention that black magic can help you get revenge?'' Anti-Cosmo smiled evilly  
>So did Timmy.<p>

_This was sort of a short chapter, but I hope you will forgive me :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

First, Timmy wished for a flamethrower, and burned Vicky's expensive college books Then, he wished for a bowl of .. you don't wanna know, but he poured it out over Vicky's head. Third, he wished for an angry cat to attack Vicky, while he ate popcorn watching it.  
>''This is soooo awesome!'' Timmy said, not noticing his trousers got skulls on them.<br>''Great, the connection has already started.'' Anti-Cosmo said, smiling.  
>''What does that mean?'' Anti-Wanda asked.<p>

''The connection is not fulfilled before he is completely like I drawed him before. Those drawing are pictures of the full connection between children and anti-fairies. For the fairies, the children doesn't change, meaning they will under the audience of anti-fairies.''  
>''What does anti-fairy mean?'' Anti-Wanda asked.<br>Anti-Cosmo sighed

''TWEEEEERRRRP!'' Vicky screamed, kicking the cat out of the house.  
>Timmy ran upstairs, laughing wildly. He slammed the door to his room, and locked it tight.<br>''YOU'RE SOOO MUCH IN TROUBLE!'' Vicky roared.  
>Anti-Cosmo looked expecting at Timmy, who didn't notice.<br>Timmy smiled. ''SO WHAT!'' He yelled back at her. His shirt turned black.

''TOMOTHY TURNER!'' Mom's voice rang through the house.  
>''Myess?'' Timmy asked, walking proudly into the destroyed kitchen. He and Vicky had had a great fight – Timmy won. Vicky was sitting at a chair with blue eyes, and cat-scratches covered her face. Fake tears poured down her face. ''He.. He wanted to destroy everything! I tried to stop him, but look what he did to me!'' She pointed at her disgusting face.<br>''I demand you apologize to her at once, young man!'' Dad said.  
>Timmy seemed numb. ''Nope.'' He simply said, making his stupid parents gasp.<br>''By the way Vicky. This is now going to be you're everyday-life with me. Every single moment, will be used for something bad. Not the bad you like, but really, _really _bad. Either you quit, and you will never see me again, or you keep staying here, making your life a worse nightmare than it already is.'' Timmy triumphed.

''My life is NOT a nightmare!'' Vicky yelled.  
>''Is that so? Weel then, you maybe enjoy being hated by all the people in town? Do you like to have no friends? Is it great to disgust every boy in the city? And to have nothing better to do than terrorizing 'twerps'. Pathetic.''<br>Now Vicky started to cry for real. It wasn't fake tears, and fake snivels, but a loud an painful cry.  
>''Oh, and terrorizing 'twerps' for you, my friend, is OVER! We all have the guts to stand up to you now. Don't even think about doing things like that again.'' He walked out of the room, leaving Vicky crying loudly, and his parents staring gaping at him.<p>

As soon as he came to his room, Anti-Cosmo and Wanda appeared in front of him.  
>''Terrific, Timothy. Really great job.'' Anti-Cosmo clapped.<br>''WOW! You made a teenager CRY! That's good! Very good! Good, good, good, good...''  
>''Thanks.'' Timmy said. He felt really good. Maybe this bad-thing wasn't so bad at all? He thought about Cosmo and Wanda and Poof. He cared about them, that was for sure. And they cared for him.<p>

But why haven't they then come to get him back? To fight for him? To get him as their godchild again? Why haven't they even tried to pick up the fight with Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda? They had just left him. Timmy thought about his dream.. Cold it really be that way? That they only cared because they had to? Because it was their job as fairy godparents? Now that he wasn't 'theirs' longer, had they just given up on him, and continued their own life without him? Did they even think about him? Maybe not..  
>Timmy realized that both Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were staring at him. Again, the weird look from Anti-Cosmos eyes. It seemed as he knew what Timmy thought of.<br>''Can fairies read minds?'' Timmy asked.  
>Anti-Cosmo smiled. ''No.''<p>

_Alright, this was kinda short, but I really have not much idea of how this should continue and end! Please, if you read this, then come with some ideas! I'll get them fittet into my story then. Thanks! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Timmy looked at the fishbowl. Anti-Cosmo and Wanda were sleeping. They were still orange, but with their fangs, Timmy understood how his stupid mother saw them as piranhas.  
>They were both sleeping. They weren't snoring, like Cosmo and Wanda used to. His room were completely silent. Odd. Timmy went out of his bed, and to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He actually looked good in black. Better than wearing pink. He didn't even remember changing clothes, but because he knew a world full of magic, he didn't care how he got the black clothes on. It wouldn't surprise him anyway if he knew.<br>He went downstairs. It was 3 in the morning, so it was still dark outside. He didn't turn on the light, in fear of waking anyone. He sneaked to the kitchen, and grabbed himself some milk.  
>''Can I have a glass?'' A voice behind him sounded.<br>Seeing only a pair of big green eyes, and noting else, Timmy was reminded of his nightmare, and started screaming. A hand quickly covered his mouth.  
>''Calm down, it's me!'' A light from Anti-Cosmo's wand showed his face. Timmy were surprised to find that it looked worried.<br>''TOMMY!'' Mom and Dad's voices were suddenly heard, as they came into the room.  
>The light was turned on, and Mom and Dad gasped. ''A black floating thing is threathening our son!'' They yelled, seeing Anti-Cosmo holding his hand over Timmy's mouth. They both looked stunned.<br>''No, it's nothing!'' Timmy sprung in front of Anti-Cosmo, trying to hide him. ''You're just tired!''  
>Anti-Cosmo gently pushed Timmy aside. ''Relax Timothy, let me handle this.'' Anti-Cosmo walked towards Timmy's parents. ''Hello, Timothy's parents. My name is Anti-Cosmo, and I'm an anti-fairy. Timothy is under my audience as my godchild, because YOU are bad parents.'' He picked up his wand.<br>''What are you doing! I'll lose you and Anti-Wanda forever!'' Timmy whispered.  
>''Nope.'' Anti-Cosmo smiled, and flickered with his wand. ''<em>You haven't seen me with Timmy in the kitchen.'' <em>His voice turned weird.  
>''We haven't seen you with Timmy in the kitchen.'' Mom and Dad repeated zombie-like.<br>''_You know nothing of anti-fairies, or fairies, or any other magical creature.''  
><em>''We know nothing of anti-fairies, or fairies, or any other magical creature.''

_''You are very tired, and will now go to bed.'' _  
>''We are very tired, and will now go to bed.'' They turned around at the same time, and walked as zombies to their room.<br>Either Timmy or Anti-Cosmo talked, before a snoring was heard from in there.  
>''What the.. aren't you supposed to be taken away from me now?''<br>''Does the fairies get taken away after being seen by another human?''  
>''Yes, but..'' Timmy hit himself on the forehead. Of course Anti-Cosmo wouldn't be taken away.<br>''Actually, fairies are taken away immideally, witch means anti-fairies aren't. That gives me some time to delete the memory of the humans who saw me, and that way I can stay. Thats what 'the rules' says. Even though we don't have any.'' He simply answered, and made himself a glass of milk. He drunk it quickly, like he had been thirsty for a long time. ''You know, next time you're planning to go downstairs to get anything like this, just wake me up and wish for it instead. I will always know when you're awake, where you are, and what you think of because..''  
>''..I have your magic in me. Right?'' Timmy finished.<br>''Right. Witch means, I would probably follow you when I don't know what you're planning, and that makes me visible for other humans, meaning I will lose power, because I have to make them forget about me. That trick takes a lot of power out of me, and it will take some time to regenerate it. You will have to wish your things from Anti-Wanda for the next 11 hours.''  
>''Doesn't you have to be in harmony before I can wish anything? I mean, you both use magic at the same time?''<br>''Does fairies do that?'' He answered, lifting an eyebrow. Timothy should have got the concept by now.  
>''Right.. lets go to bed.'' Timmy said, regretting his stupidity.<p>

The next morning, Timmy woke up early. Anti-Cosmo and Wanda opened their eyes as soon as he looked at them. It was a bit creepy actually.  
>They smiled. ''We know.''<br>Timmy got out of bed, and was about to take off his sleepwear, when a big scream from Anti-Wanda stopped him. ''NAKED BOY!'' She yelled.  
>Anti-Cosmo laughed wildly. Timmy blushed, and laughed to. They didn't stop, until his parents came in the room. ''What's so funny, honey?'' They asked.<br>''Nothing anymore!'' He mumbled. ''Will you please get out so that I can put on some regular clothes?''  
>''Umm.. yes?'' They said. They kept staring at him.<br>''Then get out!'' He pushed them outside.  
>''I wish I had my regular clothes on.'' He said.<br>''You got it!'' Anti-Wanda said. Apperantly, Anti-Cosmo still weren't able to use his magic.  
>''It has only been 8 hours. Remember that!'' Anti-Cosmo said.<p>

As he got to the school bus, everyone stared at Timmy like he was an alien. Even Mark did. He had got quite popular through his years on earth. Probably because he first broke up with Vicky, because she always wanted to kiss and hug him, and second, his human form was.. well, 'hot'.  
>Anti-Cosmo and Wanda were with him, as spiked, black bracelets.<br>Chester and AJ sat on the bus-seat farthest away. The 'loser'-seat. Timmy sighed, and went insi the bus.  
>Trixie sat up front, with Veronica. Veronica's eyes almost turned heart-shaped. Anti-Cosmo read her mind in disgust. She thought: ''<em>He's really working that style.. I want him!<em>''  
>''Good to see you, Turner! And my, my. Seems like the loser had gotten even lower. He had turned emo!'' Chad said, and started to laugh, trying to get others with him. He failed.<br>Timmy glared at him. ''Theres a hole in the world like a great black pit, full of people who are full of shit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it. It's good to see you too, vermin.'' Timmy said, and sat down in the lowest part of the bus, next to Chester and AJ.  
>''That was so awesome!'' They said. ''By the way, why the black style? Isn't it weird to wear?''<br>Timmy smiled at his bracelets. ''I'm getting used to it.''

_Btw, the part where Timmy owns Chad? It's from the movie Sweeney Todd. I Dont own that, just as I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents!  
>- But it's awesome anyway ^^) I had to reupload this, 'cause it had a lot of mistakes.. I hate those things ^^<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Timmy weren't surprised to find that many other children also were wearing black clothes. He guessed that his anti-fairies were allowed to tell him which child had anti-fairies, as the fairies weren't.  
>''Who's got anti-fairies?'' Timmy asked.<br>''Isn't it oblivious? Everyone who is wearing black.'' Anti-Cosmo said.  
>Timmy were surprised to find so many who used to have fairies. Now that the anti-fairies had got connected to them, the whole school were more black than brightly colored.<br>As he sat into his classroom, Chester, AJ, and the popular kids, were the only ones not wearing black. Everyone else did.  
>Crocker walked into the room, and sat down at his chair, not noticing the many black dressed people sitting around him. As he looked up, noticing his students, he got so big a scare, that he almost jumped into the lamp above him – again. He landed in an awkward position, and kept his eyes focused on Timmy. ''<em>Everyone has turned black! Timmy Turner must have wished for everyone to wear black, with his..'' <em>He yelled the last part, including spasm-moves. ''FAIRY GOD PARENTS!'' Now hit actually hit the lamp, causing a huge fire. All of the students ran outside, screaming.  
>Timmy calmly walked past Crocker, and whispered: ''<em>Anti-<em>fairy god parents.'' Then he ran after the other kids, only to find that his path were blocked by a flaming girder.  
>''What the hell! The fire had only just started!'' Timmy said, looking at his bracelets.<br>''Well, we _do _cause bad luck, you know..'' Anti-Wanda said.  
>The kids gathered around the burning girder, which was blocking the way out. The teachers were running around in circles, not doing anything good.<br>''_We can escape through the crocker-cave!_'' Timmy thought. ''EVERYONE! Follow me, I know how we can escape!'' He yelled, and started to run. The others followed him.  
>They had only just started, when another girder fell down, and crushed Timmy's foot.<br>''GAAAAAAAAH!'' Timmy screamed in pain.  
>Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda popped up. ''Stand back!'' Anti-Cosmo said to the children, who backed away. ''Dear, can you lift the girder please? My magic isn't restored yet.''<br>Anti-Wanda nodded, and lifted the girder with a flick of her wand. Anti-Cosmo bent under it, and pulled Timmy out. Blood were running out of his foot – black blood.  
>''Not now!'' Anti-Cosmo said. ''Timmy! Listen to me! Do not reject the black magic now! You're too weak!'' He shook Timmy back and forth. He had fainted. ''DAMMIT!'' He roared, and lifted him over his shoulder. ''<em>I can't save the children on my own, but if I have to make the others appear, we would all lose power. I would probably die, if I tried to make more people forget now. It have only been like 9 hours..<em>'' He looked at the fainted Timmy, and the crying children around. Normally, he would just poof himself out of the situation, only bringing himself and Anti-Wanda safe. But this boys godness had infected him. He felt it as a _need _to save them all. He sighed. ''Anti-fairies! I am Anti-Cosmo, your leader. Show yourself!'' He yelled towards the children.  
>Anti-fairies immedeately popped up, staring frightened at Anti-Cosmo. They knew what they had to do now.<br>''We have to get the children out of here! But we cant do it without being noticed by other humans. After that, we would have to make them forget, witch will take a lot of power.. I know it's bad, but just do it!'' He yelled. The anti-fairies looked down. They all felt they had to do it. They pushed the children into the middle of the circle they were trying to create. The anti-fairies had now surrounded the children, and raised their wands. Once again, the black light came, covering all of the kids and anti-fairies I a black barrier. The fire had spread out to most of the school, and many places were falling apart. Suddenly a crack appeared in the ceiling above them. It grew bigger and bigger, and then, the ceiling fell down over them. They all screamed at the same time, and the barrier mada cracks, but were still standing, when it was over. The whole school were torn to pieces, and at the end, only the black barrier were seen. It faded, leaving the anti-fairies shown to the world outside. All of the humans gasped, seeing the black figures surrounding their kids.  
>Crocker had apparently managed to leave through the crocker-cave before the others, and were now having all kind of spasm reactions.<br>''ANTI-FAIRIES, ANTI-FAIRIES, ANTI-FAIRIES!'' He yelled, dancing around them.  
>Anti-Cosmo growled, and kicked Crocker far away. ''Now! Make them all forget!''<br>Again they raised their wands, and shot beams out, which hit all who didn't have anti-fairy godparents. Timmy woke up. He looked up at all of the anti-fairies, who had saved them. He looked at his foot, and almost barfed at the sight, but he swallowed it. He watched all of the people who didn't have godparents. Their eyes turned white, and they looked like zombies. Anti-Cosmo gasped out of pain and over the sudden power being pulled out of him, but he standed firm. Timmy looked at him in horror. He were fading. He looked like he could disappear any minute. Timmy stood up, ignoring the pain in his foot. He then ran towards Anti-Cosmo, and tackled him away. Timmy then grabbed his wand, and held it up himself.  
>''No, wait! Your body aren't strong enough to make it!'' Anti-Cosmo yelled.<br>''Oh, yeah?'' Timmy's eyes turned red, and his tongue turned snake-like. Fangs grew of his teeth, and a big cape covered his body. ''Maybe I'm not, but nega-Timmy is!'' He laughed.  
>Timmy felt a sudden power rushing through his body. He tried not to reject it, he tried to handle it, control it, make it his own. He knew the power came from Anti-Cosmo's wand, and he didn't change by himself. But he didn't care, he had an anti-fairy world to save from the humans.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The newly 'born' nega-Timmy raised Anti-Cosmo's wand high, and took part in making the beams. The anti-fairies looked shocked that a human were able too control such powerful magic, but they seemed glad for the help, because Anti-Cosmo had really been weak.  
>''<em>The school burned down by an accident, and the children escaped on their own.<em>'' The anti-fairies and Timmy said in choir.  
>''The school burned down by an accident, and the children escaped on their own.'' The people repeated.<br>''_Magical creatures does not exist, and you will never try to figure out how they children escaped._''  
>''Magical creatures does not exist, and we will never try to figure out how the children escaped.''<br>''_You have seen nothing, and will now go home._'' They finished.  
>''We have seen nothing, and will now go home.''<br>As the beams stopped, everyone went home, not taking notice of the burned down school.  
>Nega-Timmy dropped Anti-Cosmo's wand, and collapsed. He barfed black magic - without cramping this time.<br>''He's rejecting again!'' Anti-Wanda said.  
>''Calm down, let him finish. He deserved it.'' Anti-Cosmo panted. He was too weak to do anything anyway.<br>As Timmy continued barfing, his fangs shrank, his cape disappeared, and his eyes turned to the normal blue. The tongue went normal, and even his hair go its own brown color again. His shirt went pink, so did his hat, and after a short while, he was good old Timmy Turner again. Timmy stared at the black barf lying in front of him. It looked disgusting. And even more disgusting, it moved towards Anti-Wanda's wand, and went _inside _it. Anti-Wanda stared shocked at her wand, and wrinkled her nose. ''My wand is full of barf!'' She said.  
>Anti-Cosmo laughed, and picked up his own wand.<br>''Seems you really are very strong, Timothy. Or, the nega-part of you is. I have never seen a human do something like that, and survive it. Terrific.''  
>Timmy looked at himself. He were shocked to find himself normal again. ''What happened?'' He asked.<br>''You barfed Anti-Wanda's magic out, and turned normal.'' Anti-Cosmo said.  
>''What about your magic?'' Timmy said.<br>''I don't know. Guess your body aren't strong enough to resist _my _magic. After all, I am among the strongest of the anti-fairies.''  
>Suddenly, the sky went pink, and a huge rainbow were seen. Happy laughter were heard, and a lot of fairies were spotted, riding down the rainbow.<br>''The fairies? What are they doing here?'' Timmy asked.  
>''Seems they finally know how to see their godchildren again.'' Anti-Cosmo replied.<br>''What do you mean?'' Timmy asked.  
>''Watch, and learn.'' Anti-Cosmo said.<br>The fairies lined up in front of the broken school. The children stared happily at t heir old godparents. ''Come on everyone! Go to your fairies!'' Anti-Cosmo yelled to the children.  
>The children looked a bit sad at their anti-fairies. Then they all gave them a big hug, causing the anti-fairies too flinch out of shock. They weren't used to such gesture.<br>Timmy turned toward Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. Then he ran towards them, and the shared a big hug too. Timmy felt it was the right thing to do.  
>Then all of the children ran happily towards their fairies, only to be shot by a big beam of white light. The children were thrown to the ground, black magic pouring out of them. Everyone, except Timmy. Guess the anti-fairy leader really is stronger than fairy magic.<br>Another beam hit the children, and more black magic poured out of them. Then the fairies carefully neared them. When nothing happened, the flew so quickly towards them, that the children got knocked to the ground again.  
>Timmy spotted Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. He ran so quickly he could, and beated all the air they had out of them when they hit the ground.<br>''Hi guys!'' Timmy yelled, and hugged them all. They hugged him back. Wanda cried out of happiness, Cosmo laughed like an idiot, Poof chewed happily at Timmy's hair to show his happiness to see him again, and Timmy enjoyed it all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ~ The end sadly :(

Alright, do we all agree to the change of things?'' Jorgen asked.  
>Everyone nodded. The anti-fairies, fairies, and godchildren were gathered in fairy court.<br>The new change of things was, that old godchildren should spend one month with their fairies, and one month with their anti-fairies. Then they shifted every month. As for the new godchildren, they spent the first two months with both their anti-fairy and fairy, getting to know them both at the same time. That way, it wouldn't be awkward when the shift came.  
>''Now, no tricks anti-fairies, and no talking bad fairies! First, since the anti-fairies have had the children for many days, I declare the fairies to be the first to take a shift. Now, everyone be on your way! I'm getting a headache by seeing both black and color!''<br>On their way back to the castle, Anti-Cosmo couldn't help himself but to sing a tune he had just came up with: ''Timmy is evil, he is my godchild, anti-fairies make them all go wild, aggressive behavior, how funny it was! Destroying everything, amusing that is. And that's why, I like godchildren, they bring some excitement, which is making me feel well! Burning schools and tearing rooms apart, oh, how I can't wait for the fairies to depart!''

_So, that's how it ends. The godchildren are now having both fairies, and anti-fairies. Lucky kids! How awesome that would be. Now, I hope you enjoyed my story, and I thank everyone from the ideas! Even though I suck a songwriting :)._


End file.
